


With Annotations (The Erik Lehnsherr's Baby and Child Care: 1st Ed. Remix)

by kageillusionz



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Kid Fic, M/M, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier, long-suffering husband of ex-CIA Erik Lehnsherr, is supportive of said husband's aspirations of becoming a children's book author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Annotations (The Erik Lehnsherr's Baby and Child Care: 1st Ed. Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourgirlfriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourgirlfriday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Erik Lehnsherr's Baby and Child Care: 1st Ed.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070276) by [ourgirlfriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourgirlfriday/pseuds/ourgirlfriday). 



> Thanks to R for the beta. Any lingering mistakes are my own.

Charles Xavier has come to expect the unexpected when it comes to his daughter and his ex-CIA husband's rather... imaginative if unorthodox methods of raising their child. It isn't that he doesn't trust Erik's vision. He trusts Erik whole-heartedly and unreservedly. Knows that Erik would do anything for their daughter come ex-KGB traitors or the nearest puppy, and everything that lies in between that spectrum.

It's just... Erik Lehnsherr's guide could use a little revising and a few amendments here and there for his continued sanity.

It comes to a head when Charles finds what looks like an instructional picture book in Raven's admittedly colourful bedroom. Said book looks like it would fit right at home on MacGyver's bookshelf.

"Erik!" Charles calls out, picking up the offending book and leafing through. His eyebrows rise towards his hairline. The author of this instructional picture book also happens to be a poet. Charles isn't sure if he can vouch for how accurate the drawings were. But he knows someone who can. "Can you come to Raven's bedroom please?"

A muffled 'hmm?' comes from the other room followed by the sound of something clanging from the kitchen. It's punctuated by a particularly floral curse before the beautiful faces of his two favourite people pop around the doorframe.

"Yes?"

Charles turns the cover of 'The A B Cs of IEDs' to face Erik. "What is this?"

Erik's face brightens, shifting Raven on his hip. "So you found it! What do you think? Is it any good? I wasn't sure if I should have started with the 'From Baby Steps to Running: The Car Jacking Guide'—"

"Wait," Charles cuts Erik off before his husband begins another of his weaponry-related rants, " _You_ wrote this? You're the Magnus Eisenhardt on the cover. Wait, this is one of your secret identities, isn't it?"

Erik nods, confirming Charles' suspicions.

"Magnus was, well is now I suppose, an author. I thought it might have been time for him to actually have a book or two under his belt. You know, aside from training manuals..." Erik comments, a bashful smile on his face. It makes him seem younger and less jaded. It's a very good look for him. Charles most definitely does not swoon. It is a sigh of exasperation! Really.

Raven babbles at her daddies, taking an interest in the conversation and a short reprieve from chewing on Corgi's ear. "Bababaa," she says with a sternness as she waves the plushie dog at them.

"Yes, baby girl," Charles agrees with a fond smile. "Did you draw everything yourself? Is that why I spotted a stray grenade on the kitchen island a few days ago?" It's been cleared away since then, so Charles can't exactly fault Erik about it. Not when there had been a time when his scientific journals had made the acquaintance of the lettuce and carrots within their fridge.

Erik's chest puffs out in pride. "Everything." Well then. That answers Charles' question from earlier about the validity of the drawings that adorn each page. "I've been working on it for the past few weeks. Got it printed down at Cassidy's a few days back."

"It's very good," Charles says earnestly. It's good that Erik at least has some creative outlet now that he's slowly integrating back into society and fatherhood. The book is set on top of Raven's dresser and then Charles smooches both Erik and Raven who giggles and beams at them.

"Was that pasta sauce I tasted?" Charles licks his lips, savouring the unmistakeable tomato and herbs on his tongue.

"And what if it is?" Erik asks slyly.

"Then I must ask the chef if I can have a second tasting," Charles replies, curling a hand possessively around Erik's hip and into the back pocket of Erik's jeans, slowly reeling him in.

"The chef is happy to deliver," Erik murmurs, diving in for another kiss that Charles reciprocates enthusiastically. Raven wriggles in Erik's arms and goes back to chewing on Corgi's ear who is looking less than enthused by the things happening around him.

* * *

Charles takes Raven round to Hank and Logan's one afternoon to talk about science, Hank's journal article, and fuel Raven's delight at seeing Hank and Logan’s overgrown puppies. Before they had left, Erik had been doing 'research' for the next installment of his literary genius, bidding them a fond farewell from the doorstep of their brownstone.

Hank greets them at the door, bare-footed and looking relaxed. Twined around his legs is one of Hank's furry land seals, a pink tongue lolling out as it regards Charles' shoes with a thoughtful gleam.

"Bubbuba!!" Raven squeals, making grabby hand motions at the corgi who solemnly regards Raven toes and contemplates them prime for licking (were height not a factor).

"Hello Professor and Raven!" Hank beams at them. "Come on through to the kitchen. I've just put the kettle on. Logan's out back with the Furminator and the other one."

He leaves the heavy bag of all of Raven's essentials by the door and walks through the main hallway. There are pictures of the corgis in various stages of maturity adorning the walls.

Through the kitchen's window is Hank's carefully cultivated garden and set upon Hank's outdoors table is the other corgi on its back, and a short and stocky man running what looks like a squeegee all over the corgi.

"I see we've come during grooming hour," Charles chuckles, gladly accepting the cup of tea that Hank presses into his free hand.

"How's Erik doing?" Hank asks, pouring another cup for himself. "Last I heard from you he was doing kitchen renovations."

Charles sighs, recalling the clock, well-ex clock now, that had been fused with their oven. "He's doing well. I think he has aspirations of becoming a children's book author."

"Really?" Here Hank tries his best to reign back his skepticism, and Charles doesn't fault him for trying.

"I don't exactly see his first work to become the next 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar', but it's something." Who is Charles to stifle Erik's creativity anyway?

"I'm sure it's a masterpiece regardless. What's the title?"

"'The ABC's of IEDS'. Apparently he has a sequel coming out soon."

Logan walks in a few minutes later after finishing up with grooming the corgi. He steals Hank's long forgotten mug, a quick kiss and then plucks Raven from Charles' arms. "At least it rhymes," is the only feedback Logan gives before walking back out to enjoy the garden swing and entertain their dogs.

A little part of Charles walks out with them, and they take a long moment to watch Raven giggle as one of the dogs lick her toes. Hank throws an especially fond look out the window when Logan helps toss the ball for one of their furry sausages to catch. "Refill?" Hank asks as he motions towards the kettle.

"Perhaps later," Charles says. "Do you have the papers for me to look at? I suppose we ought to get that out of the way first."

It isn't until much later that Charles realises how quickly time goes by when Logan and Raven walk in on them getting hot and heavy with science (not that way, you pervert!). Logan and Erik have long since understood that they could never come between Hank and Charles' first love.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Logan asks from where he's got a sleepy Raven cradled in his arm like a teapot. "We're having casserole tonight and you're welcome to have stay."

"Thanks, but we'd best be off lest Erik worries. You know how he gets." Logan grunts and rolls his eyes, having heard many of Erik's paranoid stories from Hank. It’s hard to fault Erik for his constant vigilance and… peculiarities, all of which Charles loves whole-heartedly and unreservedly.

"Might be for the best before he thinks you've been kidnapped by the Mafia and descends upon us in a hurricane of metal and makeshift IEDs then," Hank chuckles as he and Logan walk them to the door. “Send our love.”

Raven, as if sensing that it is now home time, paps Logan on the face and babbles a fond farewell. “Bababba!”

“Yeah, you too, bub. Just quit your hair yankin’, will ya?”

The corgis bark and twine around everyone’s legs, making a nuisance of themselves as they get in the way of Charles putting on his shoes, whining pitifully when Charles doesn’t give them satisfactory ear skritches and belly rubs.

Logan helps settle Raven into the back of the car, makes doubly sure that Raven’s plush is safely in her hand, before tucking himself against Hank’s side.

“Get home safely,” Hank adds, throwing an arm around Logan’s shoulders and waving from the porch. “And thanks a lot for stopping by, Professor.”

“You’re welcome, Hank. See you soon, Logan!” Charles waves and then pulls the car away from the kerbside.

They arrive home just before Erik can think about sending a small task force from the CIA to hunt them down. “Did you have a good time with your research?” Charles asks before Erik has the opportunity to launch into a rant about public safety and ‘It’s not safe out there, Charles’.

“It was…” Erik pauses, accepting Raven’s messy ‘we’re home!’ kiss, “—good. Productive. I couldn’t find anything that rhymed with tasers, so I made good headway into ‘The 1, 2, 3 of WMDs’ instead. I think this one will turn out to be a best-seller yet!”

“Yes, dear,” Charles replies patiently, stifling the urge to laugh. “I’m sure it will be a commercial success. Now as for rhyming… lasers?”

“It’s meant to be a children’s book!” Erik mock gasps. “I’m covering one subject at a time.”

“Really? I had absolutely _no idea_.”


End file.
